


All We Need Is Us

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: Some cuddles in the bed for Oswald and Nygma.





	All We Need Is Us

**Author's Note:**

> A short little fluffy drabble.

Ed pulled away his gaze from the book he was reading and looked down on the sleeping form next to him. A loving smile danced on his lips as he watched the raven haired man snooze contently beside him. Oswald always looked so calm when he slept, like the terrors in his life couldn’t invade his dreams. 

Ed couldn’t even remember how this came to be, it felt so natural for them to be together, like it was always meant to be the two of them. As best friends, as companions and as lovers. They only had each other, the only ones they trusted was each other. And that was all they needed. 

Love is a weakness. Yes, he had told Oswald that once. But did he truly believe that though? Didn’t he only said that out of selfishness? Because already back then, Ed had wanted Oswald to be his and only his? Maybe he didn’t want anyone else to feel the unwavering love Oswald had to offer, to feel the passion which Oswald loved with. 

A deep sigh came from the former crime lord and Ed’s gaze dropped down to the man beside him again. Oswald slowly blinked his eyes awake and his greenish blue gaze found Ed’s brown ones. “Ed?…Why are you still awake? You should get some sleep, tomorrow is a big day.” he murmured as his heavy eyelids slowly closed again, the sweet lullaby of sleep too inviting to deny. 

Ed smiled warmly and put away his book on the bedside table before he took of his glasses and placed them beside the book. Slowly he slid underneath the other man’s blanket and pulled his smaller body close to his, embracing him from behind as he wrapped his arm around Oswald’s waist. Oswald sighed anew and smiled, instinctively pushed himself closer against Ed’s lean frame. 

Ed buried his nose in the crook of Oswald’s neck and inhaled his calming scent. Yes, tomorrow was a big day for the both of them. They’ve worked so hard for this and now the election day was finally here. Ed smiled and softly nibbled the neck of the future mayor of Gotham.


End file.
